When two worlds collide
by hardygirl87
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice are WWE Diva's. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are big fans what happens when they meet? Also includes Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, John Cena & Randy Orton. Others will be included later. i may change the name at a later time


**I got this idea today while I was at work and I have no idea why lol. I'm writing a new story that has to do with wrestling and Twilight.**

**Characters:**

**Bella Swan - WWE Diva**

**Rosalie Hale- WWE Diva**

**Alice Brandon- WWE Diva**

**WWE Superstars**

**Jeff Hardy**

**Matt Hardy**

**John Cena**

**Randy Orton**

**Shane Helms**

**And a few others….**

**WWE Divas**

**Maria**

**Mickey James**

**Melina Perez**

**Candice Michelle**

**Kelly Kelly**

**Layla**

**Michelle McCool**

**And a few others…..**

**Edward Cullen- WWE Fan**

**Emmett Cullen- WWE Fan**

**Jasper Whitlock- WWE Fan**

**And other ppl**

**I'm posting chapter 1 up know and I'll update on Thursday b/c that's my day off (well if ya want me to update) so plz let me know…..**

Chapter 1

**My name is Bella Swan I am a WWE Diva and I love it, I couldn't imagine doing anything else, my friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale are Diva's to we all got into it together. My best guy friend is Jeff Hardy, I have a few other guy friends Jeff's brother Matt Hardy, John Cena, Shane "The Hurricane" Helms and Randy Orton. Alice and Rose are friends with them to and our Diva friends are Maria, Mickey James, Melina Perez and Candice Michelle. Rose and I were looking for Kelly Kelly and Michelle McCool so we could talk about our match.**

"**Hey Cena have you seen Barbie and McCool?"**

"**Yea over in catering"**

"**Thanks"**

"**Yup, no problem shorty"**

**I flipped him off and we continued walking till we got to catering we saw them sitting at a table by themselves, which isn't a surprise because no one really likes them. We pulled out seats and sat down across from them and they looked up.**

"**What do you want?" Michelle asked crossing her arms over her chest.**

"**To talk about our match tonight" Rose said **

"**What's their to talk about? You two win **_**yet again**_**" Barbie rolled her eyes and Rose smirked **

"**Jealous are we?"**

"**Why would I be jealous of a bitch like you?" Rose got in her face **

"**How about I show you a bitch?" I stood up and got in between Rose and Michelle**

"**How about you save it for our match Rose? You can kick her ass then" she smiled **

"**Ok" I turned to face Michelle and Barbie**

"**So you don't wan to talk about our match?"**

"**Uh no freak" her and Barbie laughed as did Rose and I. I went to lunge at her when to tattooed arms wrapped around my waist stopping me.**

"**Jeff let me go"**

"**No, Bells save it for your match" Jeff repeated my words so I stopped struggling and walked off Rose and Jeff following me. **

"**Later Bitches" Rose yelled as we walked off. Before we get farther let me tell you about me and my friends Rose and Alice.**

**I have long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and I'm about 5'5, I'm 22 years old and I from a small town called Forks Washington. When were in Seattle I send my dad as well as Rose and Alice's parents tickets and backstage passes. Rose has long blond hair and blue eyes she's 5'7 and she's very tough don't let her looks fool you, she could've been a model, she don't put up with people's (Mainly Barbie and Michelle's) shit. Everyone knows not to fuck around with Rose most of the guys learned the hard way she is very tough. Know Alice she's very short around 5'0 or 4'9 she has short black hair that's spiky and green eyes she reminds everyone of a pixie so a lot of people call her pixie or pixie sticks. She's also one that you don't wanna mess with. They are also from Forks and are also 22.**

"**Hey guys, you have a hour till show time" one of the tech guys said **

"**Ok thanks Jim" I said and smiled he smiled back and nodded his head. Rose and I headed into the Diva's locker room and Alice was in their changing she had on a white bikini top and white short shorts (here's the link: .com/image/wwe%20divas%20kelly%20kelly/misslala007/WWE%?o=40). Rose had on a red plaid mini skirt with little black shorts underneath with a skull belt and a black leather zip up top (here's the link: .com/image/wwe+divas+ashley+massaro/BATISTA_BLACK_?o=25). I have on a purple tank top that's a "v" neck and it stops under my chest and tight black pants with a gold belt. We laced up our boots and went to go to the make up and hair stylists. I sat down first and Amy started doing my hair, she left it down with soft curls cascading down my back and did my make up, she gave me smoky eyes and put on clear lip gloss and I was done. Rose was next Amy put her hair in a pony tale and it was stick straight, her make up was done like mine but with red lip gloss. Finally it was Alice's turn Amy left her hair alone and did her make up, she put white eye shadow on Alice's top eyelid and black eyeliner on the bottom lid and added some mascara and clear lip gloss. We were done we went to the Gorilla Position and waited for our que we had to go out there and just start talking till Kelly Kelly and Michelle come out there and stop us ending with our match later. A minute later we heard our entrance song and it was Breakdown by Seether. We ran down to the rings slapping the fan's hands on the way down.**

**_So break me down, if it makes you feel right_**

**_So hate me know, if it keeps you alright_**

**_You can't break me down, if it takes all your might_**

_'**Cause I am so much more then meets the eye**_

**_And I'm the one you can never trust_**

_'**Cause wounds are ways to review us**_

**_And yet I could've tried and devoted my life to both of us_**

**_But what a waste of my time when the world we had was yours_**

**_So break me down, if it makes you feel right_**

**_So hate me know, if it keeps you alright_**

**_You can't break me down, if it takes all your might_**

_'_**_Cause I am so much more then all your lies_ **

**The music cut after we grabbed a couple of mikes.**

**"Hey L.A. how's it going tonight?" I yelled over the audience, they calmed down so we could talk.**

**"Thank you for that warm welcome, as always" Alice said and the crowed cheered.**

**"Ok we came out here to confront Kelly Kelly and Michelle McCool" I started**

**"Yeah were sick and tired of them coming out here each and every week starting stuff with us" Rose finished**

**"So McCool, Kelly Kelly come on out we know your back there" I said in the mike. Kelly Kelly's music hit and they started coming to the ring and the crowed booed them.**

**"Oh shut up" Michelle yelled into the mike. The crowed didn't stop**

**"If you want us to stop then make us stop" Kelly Kelly said into the mike. Then Vince McMahon's music hit.**

**"Ok ladies you have your match, tonight it's Bella and Rosalie against Michelle McCool and Kelly Kelly" Rose and I looked at each other and smiled, the other two didn't look to happy after that we went to commercial and we all headed to the back. Jeff and Matt were waiting for us at the gorilla position.**

**"Nice job ladies" Matt said**

**"Thanks" we said at the same time and busted up laughing, Jeff and Matt looked at us like we were weird which made us laugh harder. We all headed to catering and grabbed bottles of water and we found a table and sat down. A few minutes later Shane, John and Randy joined us. We sat and joked around for a while then Rose and I had to get ready for our match. We were waiting for our music to hit. We skipped down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans and got into the ring**.

**_So break me down, if it makes you feel right_**

**_So hate me know, if it keeps you alright_**

**_You can't break me down, if it takes all your might_**

_'**Cause I am so much more then meets the eye**_

**_And I'm the one you can never trust_**

_'**Cause wounds are ways to review us**_

**_And yet I could've tried and devoted my life to both of us_**

**_But what a waste of my time when the world we had was yours_**

**_So break me down, if it makes you feel right_**

**_So hate me know, if it keeps you alright_**

**_You can't break me down, if it takes all your might_**

_'_**_Cause I am so much more then all your lies_ **

**"Ok do you want to start or do you want me to start?" I asked Rose**

**"I'll start if that bitch Kelly Kelly starts" I shook my head yes and next Michelle McCool's music hit and the two sluts made their way into the ring. Rose and Kelly Kelly started. Kelly Kelly slapped Rose and smiled but when rose turned her face back to her she stopped smiling, Rose started punching her and backing her into the ropes and climbed them and kicked Kelly Kelly in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and Rose put her in a head lock, Kelly Kelly grabbed a hold of the ropes and the ref counted to 3 and Rose let go, and grabbed her by the hair and brought her over to our corner and tagged me in and we did a double clothesline. I kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain I walked away and went to jump on her but she kicked me in the stomach I doubled over in pain and she tagged Michelle McCool in and she kicked me and went to taunt Rose but as she had her back to me I pulled her into a cradle and the ref starting hitting the mat.**

**"1-2-3" he signaled for the bell and our music hit and rose came in the ring and helped me out of it and we walked backstage. We went into the Diva's locker room and she helped me sit down and went to get me some ice from Alan the paramedic backstage. She returned and of course Alan followed so he could check me.**

**"Ok Bells your fine, your just gonna be sore for a day" I gave him a no shit look, he left and Alice walked in.**

**"Do you have a match Ali?" I asked**

**"No why?"**

**"Then can we please leave?"**

**"We can't we have to stick around for some fans that are coming backstage"**

**"Oh well damn" Alice and Rose chuckled I gave them a look and they shut up. We heard a knock on the door.**

**"Yea?"**

**"Hey its Jeff we have a couple of guys back here that want to meet ya'll"**

**"Ok be out in a minute Jeffy" I knew he hated that name but it was funny**

**"Ok Bellsy" and he knew I hated that name, so I got up off the bench and I still had the ice on my sides and went to my duffle bag and grabbed my fave jeans which were faded in the knees and a t-shirt with a Forks High Volleyball hoodie over it, threw my hair in a messy bun and reapplied some make up. I looked and Alice and Rose were dressed about the same as me. We grabbed our stuff and walked out of the locker room. We found Jeff, Matt, John, Shane and Randy talking with three guys I'm guessing it's the fans. I looked at them. One was big not like fat big but muscular big, he had dark hair and blue eyes. The next one was tall and skinny he had icy blue eyes and curly honey blond hair. And I looked at the last one and I about fainted he was tall he had some muscles but not like the other guy and bronze hair that was messy it looks like he wakes up and runs his hands through it and just leaves it and the prettiest piercing emerald green eyes I have ever seen. He was OMG sexy words couldn't describe him he's just wow.**

**"Yo Bells!" that snapped me out of my ogling. And that pissed me off**

**"What John?" I snapped back and had my hands on my hips. He smirked at me.**

**"I _said_ that the guy's names are Emmett (he pointed to the big one), Jasper (the skinny one), and Edward" so the sexy one's name is Edward, I shook their hands and smiled**

**"Hi I'm Bella" the hot one smiled and said**

**"Doesn't Bella mean beautiful in Italian?"**

**"Yea" I said and smiled and looked into his beautiful green eyes and Jeff cleared his throat and gave me a knowing look and I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Alice and Rose. They were talking to Emmett and Jasper; it looks like I get to talk to Mr. Sexy himself.**

**Ok so that's all I have for know so plz REVIEW if you want me to continue this or not. **

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Hardygirl87**

**Aka: Chrissy**


End file.
